Heartlines
by ktsm10
Summary: A drunken Puck shows up at Quinn's door the morning before her wedding.


I don't even know what this is. I haven't written Quick in so long and I'm quite rusty so here's what you get when you combine lack of sleep and Quick future headcanon. Enjoy.

* * *

She hears a light rapping on her front door at 3 am, puzzled and sleepy she rubs her eyes as she slips on her black silk robe over her sports bra and shorts. She's confused, hoping it's not Brian since he's not supposed to see the bride the day of the wedding. Her fair skin glows in contrast to the deep shade of coal as she shuffles down the stairs. She peeks through the glass to see who it is and all she can make out is a tall blurry figure. She slowly and carefully opens the door and it takes her a moment to realize who the person in front of her is. He looks much different now, up close, older, and more weathered but still the same old bad boy from her youth. His hair is a still short but covering all of his head now and he spins around quickly when he hears the door open. She can tell automatically that he's been drinking; she can smell the whiskey on his breath.

She quickly looks behind her to make sure her mother hasn't woken up and then quietly steps out onto the landing outside the door, tugging her robe a little tighter around her. He immediately invades her personal space and leans in toward her face.

She steps back, a little scared of being that close to him. She hasn't been alone with him in forever and she only just saw him for the first time in five years two days ago at a grocery store. He hadn't spotted her then and she quickly rushed out of the store to avoid any contact but somehow he must have heard she was back in town.

He steps forward again maintaining the closeness and shakes his head slowly while looking at the ground. His hands grab at her waist and tug her towards him. She sighs and lightly pushes his hands away but they find their way back again. She gives up and looks at him with inquisitive eyes

"What are you doing here Puck?"

Drunk Puck apparently finds that amusing and just chuckles in response while tugging her closer again, grasping at the silk.

She puts her hands down at her sides and tries again. "Puck. What are you doing here?"

This time he sighs, looks down, and mumbles "Don't marry him."

Quinn's eyes widen as she takes in his words, she stumbles back a bit, and he willingly releases his grip on her robe.

Quinn lets out a laugh in disbelief and tries to make sense of the thoughts racing through her brain. "Wh-What? We haven't spoken in five years Puck and _you_ cut _me_ off remember?"

Puck rubs his hand over his face as he begins to slur "I was stifling you Quinn, you needed to make the most of your Yale experience and you couldn't do that with me coming up to visit once a month. It wasn't fair to you."

"No. What wasn't fair to me was having the one person I was closest to stop responding to my messages and phone calls and hide out on me when I came back here over breaks!" she pauses, collecting herseld "How dare you?…Just. Go home Puck."

Puck lets out a deep breath. He knows she's right, he was an ass but he truly thought he was doing what was best for her. He's still pissed drunk so he just moves on to the one thing he really came here to say.

"I could support you, ya know…I could. I have a steady job and a full bank account and Quinn if...if you just let me show you I could be so good to you."

Quinn tries to hold back the tears that are threatening to run down her cheeks as she just shakes her head. "It's too late. Just leave. Please"

He hears the desperation in her voice and so he just nods and pulls her close once more.

"I love you Fabray" he whispers as he plants a sloppy kiss on her cheek and then stumbles down the street.

As soon as he's out of sight Quinn lets her tears fall; she sits outside for a few moments gathering herself and quietly cursing Puck for ruining her beauty sleep the night before her wedding. She wipes her face clean one last time and then heads back inside. To her surprise she sees her mother sitting at their dining room table with a glass of warm milk. Judy just smiles lightly and pats the seat next to her.

"Do you wanna talk about it?"

Quinn shakes her head as she grabs the mug and begins walking up the stairs. She hears her mother quietly say something to herself as she rounds the top of the stairs and into her bedroom. She pretends she didn't hear her mumble "I always liked him" and Quinn heads off to bed

~0~

Puck opens his fridge and grabs his second beer of the hour as he looks at the clock and sighs. "8:30" he mumbles to himself as he walks back to his couch and flips through the channels. "It's official. Quinn is now Mrs. Brian whatever that fuckers' last name is" He takes a long swig of his beer and rubs the top of his head. He continues looking for something to watch when he hears a loud car door slam outside in his driveway. He gets up to look out his living room window but before he can get there he hears a loud pounding on his front door.

He makes his way there, curiously opens it, and is genuinely shocked at what he sees. Quinn Fabray, standing in her wedding dress, with mascara running down her cheeks. He stands in his door frame as Quinn hurls herself towards him, balled fists swinging through the air, and making firm contact with his chest.

"I hate you! I hate you so much!" She's crying and screaming and beating his chest and he doesn't know if he's ever seen her this beautiful before. He's not a dumbass. He can clearly tell she didn't go through with the wedding and he doesn't know whether he should feel guilty or overjoyed so he just lets her hit him a few more times before he grabs her shoulders and shakes them.

She slumps against him as he does that and he can tell she's run out of energy. She still sobbing as she whispers out one more "I hate you" and then she looks up at him all lost and teary eyed. He doesn't know what's happening but he sees both of her hands come to rest on the sides of his face and then she pulling him towards her and he's kissing her. It's a mess of tongues and fire and longing and anger and it's just so right to him. He has to steady their balance cause there's just so much force between the two of them. He puts his arms around her lower back and drags her into his house. He closes the front door and then pins her back on it. He takes her arms and places them above her head as lifts the bottom of her dress. He runs his hands up her legs until he reaches her panties. He pulls them off and hears a rip but at the moment he couldn't care less. She's biting his ear as he works his pants down and she's doing that thing with her tongue that she used to and it still drives him crazy. She's so wet and he kisses her hastily before he shoves into her without warning.

They then both take slows breaths and keep eye contact and he begins to rock slowly inside of her. He begins thrusting quicker as she begins to roll her hips and before they know it they're tumbling over the edge together. He stays inside for a while as they catch their breath and he leans forward and grabs her bottom lip between his teeth.

He finally slides out of her and she quietly asks him where the bathroom is. He tells her and as she heads off he puts his pants back on, sits down on the couch waiting for her and tries to think of what to say when she gets done. He hears the shower start so he figures he has some time. He changes into some shorts and a wife-beater and gets himself a cold beer. He hears the shower stop and the door slowly open.

Quinn walks out into the living room, looks at him, and says "You coming to bed?" as she drops her towel and heads down the hallway to find Puck's room. Puck just grins and gets up to follow.

Who says they have to do any talking tonight anyway?

* * *

Reviews would be nice :)


End file.
